Sprawa z góry przegrana
by euphoria814
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy, pierwszy do tego fandomu napisany przeze mnie


**Tekst powstał w 2012 roku na pojedynek z uroczą Susan, której gratuluję wygranej. TS forever 3**

* * *

Miłość to jedna z najbardziej skomplikowanych rzeczy, która przydarzyła się Merlinowi. Nie walka z magicznymi stworami, nie czarodziejskie zdolności, które w sobie odkrył, czy praca dla Gajusza, ale właśnie Ona. Miłość.  
Nie była łatwa. Codziennie patrzył na obiekt swoich westchnień i oceniał niknące szanse na to, że będą razem. Z każdym dniem tracił nadzieję, im byli ze sobą bliżej – tym dalej. Kolejne przygody, przeżywane razem, sprawiały tylko, że stawali się coraz lepszymi przyjaciółmi, a przecież nie o to chodziło.  
I choć sprawa wydawała się skomplikowana już na początku – dalej nie było wcale lepiej. Artur z jednej strony zdawał mu się być kompanem – ba! – przyjacielem, który przeciwstawi się ojcu, by uratować jego nędzne życie. Jednak notoryczne docinki przyszłego króla pozostawały bez zmian, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.  
Nawet teraz, gdy zbiegli do lasu, a mury zamku majaczyły w oddali, Artur zdawał się zauważać wyłącznie te cechy, które Merlina w nim samym denerwowały.  
\- Kto cię uczył jeździć?! – parsknął gniewnie ściągając lejce. – Ledwo im zbiegliśmy.  
\- Gdybyś dwa razy nie wracał, by z nimi walczyć – zaczął, ale wiedział, że sprawa jest z góry przegrana.  
\- Gdyby był tu któryś z moich rycerzy, a nie ty…  
Merlin westchnął. Ukrywanie zdolności było coraz trudniejsze. Bywały chwile, że wolałby spłonąć na stosie, byle tylko okazać się bardziej przydatnym. By móc powiedzieć, że rycerz, który spadł z konia tuż przed tym jak zamierzał zadać śmiertelny cios Arturowi, został pokonany magią, a nie przypadkiem. By zobaczyć w oczach przyszłego króla zdumienie i szacunek.  
Jednak o ile pierwsza część byłaby dość prawdopodobna, to doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jako znienawidzony przez rycerza czarnoksiężnik musiałby znosić jego pełne bólu spojrzenie.  
\- Jestem uczniem Gajusza, nie stworzono mnie do walki – mruknął.  
\- Przypomnę sobie twe słowa, gdy rozboli mnie głowa ponownie porankiem.  
\- Gdybyś tyle nie pił w gospodach wieczorami… - zaczął, ale wiedział, że sprawa z góry jest przegrana.  
\- Zazdrosny jesteś o uwagę…  
Merlin przestał słuchać. Nie chciał kolejnych przechwałek, którymi raczył go Artur po każdej wizycie w gospodzie, o pięknokształtnych niewiastach z dzbanami wina, rzucających mu powłóczyste spojrzenia. O hulankach do samego rana, po których jego buty nadawały się do szewca, gdzie też odnosił je Merlin.  
Czarodziej westchnął, powoli wczuwając się w atmosferę lasu. Spokój był mu konieczny, by przeżyć kolejną wyprawę z Arturem w nieznane.  
Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego się zgodził wyjechać. Może dlatego, że życie zbyt wielu osób byłoby zagrożone, gdyby nie znaleźli ziół, po które wysłał ich Gajusz. Być może powodem była perspektywa zbyt długiej rozłąki z Arturem.  
Nie mógł się zdecydować czy lepiej być notorycznie obrażanym i czekać na okruszki dobroci, którymi mężczyzna rzadko go raczył, czy nie widywać go i usychać jak kwiaty bez życiodajnej wody.  
Niepewność własnego losu, marnej egzystencji, która czekała go przy przyszłym królu nie przerażała go jednak tak bardzo, jakby tego chciał. Mógł w końcu czuwać nad niesfornym rycerzem, ciągle pakującym się w kłopoty i nieść mu niepostrzeżenie pomoc.  
\- Myślę – powiedział nagle Artur – że to twoje uszy odstraszają kobiety. – Położył palec na swojej idealnie zarysowanej wardze, drugą ręką ściskając lejce. – Może Gajusz znalazłby na to jakiś sposób.  
Merlin zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
 _No jasne_ – pomyślał. – _Nie umiem dobrze jeździć konno, pojedynkować się, a teraz jeszcze mam odstające uszy._  
\- Na to nie ma lekarstwa – odburknął.  
\- Wiesz, wtedy byłbyś do zniesienia. No, może gdyby nie te wyłupiaste oczy – dodał lekkim tonem mężczyzna i zaśmiał się, widząc wściekłą minę swego sługi.  
Czarodziej zagryzł wargę, by coś niepotrzebnego nie wydostało się z jego ust. Artur, jak gdyby przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, popędził konia. Ścigali się przez kilkaset metrów dawno nie uczęszczanego traktu, aż w końcu widząc, że zwierzęta są już zmęczone, zatrzymali się na postój.  
\- Zmierzcha – rzucił ponownie Artur, gdy cisza przedłużała się.  
Merlin rozpalił niewielkie ognisto i dorzucił specjalnych ziół, które nad ranem miały sprawić, iż dogasające się drwa nie będą dymić. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy ich prześladowcy nie trafią na ich trop.  
\- Wcześniej byłeś rozmowniejszy – dodał młody rycerz, przysiadając się bliżej.  
Czarodziej odsunął się nieznacznie, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Sądzę, że strumień jest w tamtą stronę. – Artur wskazał palcem gęstwinę, a Merlin po raz pierwszy dziś spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Ktoś musi przynieść wody dla nas i koni. Jutro rano skoro świt… - nie dokończył.  
Młody czarodziej wstał i bez słowa poszedł we wskazanym kierunku.

***

Kiedy prawie godzinę później Merlin wrócił do obozowiska, Artur już spał, a ognisko dopalało się, dając coraz mniej ciepła. Jedno spojrzenie w kierunku smacznie śpiącego mężczyzny, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że sam do rana będzie trzymał wartę. Blond włosy kosmyk włosów unosił się lekko przy każdym jego oddechu, który w umiarkowanie równym tempie zagłuszał ciszę nocy.  
\- Jak zwykle – mruknął, wiedząc, że nikt mu nie odpowie.  
Podszedł do sterty drewna, przyniesionego już wcześniej i próbował rozgrzebać żar, ale jego starania szybko spełzły na niczym.  
\- _Byggwar ein ild_ – wyszeptał.  
Jego oczy przez chwilę wyglądały jak kocie, gdy zaklęciem rozpalał ogień. Sprawdził czy Artur śpi, ale równomierny oddech wciąż poruszał kosmykiem włosów, więc uspokojony oparł się o drzewo i obserwował.

***

Nie wiedział jak to się stało, że obudził się pierwszy. Zazwyczaj to Artur był czujniejszy. Jednak gdy tylko otworzył oczy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel śpi nieporuszenie, jakby nigdy nic, a ostrze miecza ubranego w czerń mężczyzny skierowane jest wprost w jego pierś. Nie namyślając się długo, skoczył, wywróciwszy napastnika, który zaklął. Błysk nienaturalnie zabarwionych oczu utwierdził go tylko, że nieznajomy jak i on włada magią.  
Cudem tylko udało mu się uderzyć go w skroń, przerywając zaklęcie. Przetoczyli się obaj bliżej dogasającego ogniska, szarpiąc się i próbując przejąć kontrolę nad mieczem. Merlin powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wygra tej nierównej walki z kimś, kto był od niego wyższy i silniejszy. Puścił jego ramię, chcąc wyślizgnąć się, ale dłoń w twardej rękawicy przytrzymała go przy ziemi.  
\- Teraz jesteś mój – wysyczał mężczyzna dociskając miecz do jego gardła i wstając nie bez trudu.  
Merlin policzył do trzech, rejestrując, że Artur powoli wybudza się z magicznego snu.  
\- _Ingram avslå_ – szepnął.  
Mężczyzna odparł zaklęcie i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Uniósł lekko miecz i właśnie miał ciąć, gdy wydał z siebie niespodziewanie głuchy jęk i upadł na Merlina.  
Zaskoczony czarodziej z trudem wyczołgał się spod większego ciała i spojrzał w oczy swojego pana.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się.  
Warga Artura zadrżała niekontrolowanie. Przyszły król zrobił krok do przodu i coś jak pewność pojawiło się w jego oczach, gdy pocałował Merlina delikatnie.  
\- Następnym razem, gdy ktoś nas napadnie – wyszeptał tuż przy jego ustach – lepiej mnie obudź.


End file.
